


No, and that’s final

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [7]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Everyone's college age rn, F/M, Fictober 2019, Long Long Man - Freeform, M/M, POV Mouri Ran, all the kids are friends here, but let it be known that everyone are friends with each other, i think... i didn't rly think this thru, im not gonna do relationship tags for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 7: "No, and that’s final."In which Ran observe the strange mating dance between two birds of different species.





	No, and that’s final

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pura/gifts).

> This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> Also, for more context, please go watch the entirety of the Long Long Man commercial series (yes, it's a series of ads, with a beginning and an end). Just... I can't describe the majesty of Long Long Man. It's something that needs to be experienced. 
> 
> I fully blame my friend for the existence of this fic tbh. You know who you are. Coz I'm gifting this to you =w=

“No. No, I don’t care what you say, I’m not doing it.” Hakuba-kun said, objecting to Kuroba-kun’s idea.

Ran lifted a hand to cover her mouth to muffle her giggles, it wasn’t usual for her to see Hakuba-kun so irritated. Hattori-kun on the other hand, did nothing to hide his laughs at the scene playing out in front of them.

“Oh c’mon, you’re perfect for the role!” Kuroba-kun insisted, still trying to get the blond detective to agree. 

“What’d I miss?” Ran turned to her left as Shinichi sidled up to her, looking at the scene with curiosity.

“Kuroba-kun’s trying to get Hakuba-kun to take part in a skit for a project of his, I think?” She told him. She wasn’t quite sure what was happening in all honesty. She was just waiting at the meeting spot to meet with everyone with Kazuha-chan when the two came storming towards their location. Hakuba-kun leading, probably due to the fact that he was trying to get away from Kuroba-kun’s ideas and just Kuroba-kun in general.

“Whatever it is, it’s probably smart of Hakuba to refuse.” Shinichi said in a deadpan tone. Oh, right, Kuroba-kun often drag Shinichi into his ideas as well. Hattori-kun moved towards them like he wanted to join in on the conversation.

“I dunno, Kudo,” he paused to laugh a bit more. “I think it’d be pretty hilarious-”

“Oh for goodness’ sake, Kuroba-kun, I was in England! Not an underground bunker! I know what Long Long Man is! No, I’m not playing as him, and that’s final!” Hakuba-kun exclaimed suddenly. Or, well maybe not considering they’ve been at this for a while now. 

Beside her and Shinichi, Hattori-kun burst out laughing, bowing and clutching at his sides. Ah... so... huh, well that wasn’t what Ran thought the disagreement would be about. Although she would see why Hakuba-kun would refuse so adamantly. Shinichi started to chuckle softly beside her.

“Ok, I shouldn’t have imagined that in my head,” he said simply. But now the image of Hakuba-kun as Long Long Man is in her head now. Ran brought her hand up to her mouth again to muffle her laughs. She could see why Kuroba-kun would want him to play Long Long Man, kind of. Hakuba-kun does have this air of mystique around him.

“Aw, c’mon! It’d be perfect! I’ll be the guy in the commercial and Aoko will play the guy’s girlfriend/fiance lady. And you’re Long Long Man!” Kuroba-kun was still trying to convince Hakuba-kun to-

Eh?

Ran looked at the two of them again. Kuroba-kun leaning up towards Hakuba-kun, not giving him any personal space, no matter how much he tried to back away. Hakuba-kun was blushing and looking dismayed. Or Embarrassed. Of what was happening, maybe of himself, but probably mostly of Kuroba-kun’s thinly veiled confession.

She blinked.

Then she turned to look at Shinichi, just to see if she wasn’t just imagining all this. Shinichi was still chuckling at them slightly with an amused expression. Probably sensing that she was looking at him, he turned to her. 

“Hopeless, aren’t they?”

Ran turned back to look at the bickering couple in front of her, and smiled.

“They’ll figure it out! I’m sure of it!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
